


何尚丨Mayfly

by tumemanques



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	何尚丨Mayfly

M- Mayfly

他是在从酒吧往外走的时候碰见的那个青年。

何九华已经一个多月无功而返了。  
秦霄贤几天前还忧心忡忡地在夜店的厕所里堵他，问他是不是有什么难言之隐。  
好家伙，差点没把洗手台拆下来砸他。

是你华爹嘴刁了。

工种是工种，粉丝量是粉丝量，虽然金V上上下下的，在Gay吧还是得捂掩饰。帽子加墨镜，就露出个嘴，想钓上符合心意的小男孩本身就是难上加难。

最近更难了。

他连曾经看得上的都看不上了。

来一个嫌矮了，又一个嫌瘦了，再来一个嫌穿的衣服太土气，这个腰捏着手感不好，那个嘴唇看起来不怎么好亲。

真是刁了。

又一天软趴趴地喝了三杯闷酒，在吧台打了一局游戏，看了半场球赛，他转身离开。

他和那个青年擦肩而过。

青年带着小小的渔夫帽，口罩堪堪拉在鼻尖上，揣着兜，寒冬腊月的缩在胖胖的外套里，露出冻红的半截耳尖。

他伸手拉住了那人。

青年被拽住手肘，转头看见他，瑟缩地抽了抽。

他们站在楼梯口相顾无言。  
直到青年的朋友笑起来推他们让路，“你们是进呐还是出呐？”

“出？”何九华扔出一个疑问的单音。  
听见何九华的声音，那个青年再次缩了缩脖子。

“出。”他嘟哝。

带来的三五好友哄笑成一片，他们在为一见钟情的掌声里落荒而逃。

拉着人走街串巷，在某个路口他感觉拽在手里的腕子反制了他。

何九华停下脚步，转头看了身后的青年一眼。

“那家入口有监控，这边来。”  
小嗓子嗫嗫喏喏的。

他于是松开比自己大一号的小家伙，让人带路。

“挺熟啊。”  
“还行，没你熟。”  
“嘿。”

青年在前面熟门熟路地拿证开房，带他穿过昏暗的酒店走廊。  
开门，关门，落锁。

何九华扯下青年的口罩，把人摁在的墙上。

他们在接吻的间隙里拉扯彼此的裤腰，何九华叼着人柔软的唇，揉捏比例完美的腰身。  
一切都像是量身定做。

何九华明白了。

他恍然大悟。

“平时在上在下？”他哑着嗓子，怀疑被自己捏得呜呜咽咽的青年能不能听见这句问话。

“都行，都行。”  
明明是自愿跟上来的，却被何九华的热烈吓得无所适从。

小青年被推搡到床上，何九华抓着人的裤脚抽掉了他的裤子。  
似乎被自己这个豪迈的动作逗笑了，何九华捂着肚子笑了两声。

大概是笑声太有感染力。  
床上的青年也跟着笑起来。

他们笑着再次吻到一起。

青年有着何九华理想的身材，理想的身高，柔韧的腰和喘息时低沉，尖叫时高亢勾人的好嗓子。

他几乎是怒气冲冲地挤进青年的身体，急躁地从他的内部鞭挞他的四肢百骸。

青年抓着床单，胡乱叫着。

他去吻他的肩膀，说我叫何健，叫我何健。

于是青年喊他何健，喊他健哥，喊再快点再快点。

不知道为什么，正在攻城掠池的这方先落的泪。  
是久病之人终于获得解药，狂喜的泪。  
何九华狠狠地撞击着，看见自己的眼泪砸在青年的小腹上。

泪水的热度蛰得身下的人抖了抖。  
青年攀上来，把他拉倒在床上。

健哥。  
再来，健哥。

小青年也哭了，或许是被他弄哭的，又或许是别的什么。  
他笑着从嗓子眼里吐出成串的呻吟，然后快乐地落出泪。

再醒来的时候天光大亮。  
何九华被酒店闹钟吵醒。  
小青年走的匆忙，却体贴地给他设了闹钟。

何九华坐在床上，意识到昨晚的一切都不是自己的春梦。  
床头柜上放着一张字条，不是一夜春情的男孩的姓名或者电话。而是一个日期，和四个没头没脑的汉字。  
何九华拿了那张字条捧在手里看了又看。  
他在床上打了个滚，乐淘淘地蹬腿。

踩点赶到小园子，秦霄贤立刻八卦地贴了上来。  
很明显何九华没有回家换过衣服。

是何方神圣收了突然眼比天高的何九华，他很好奇。

“就一普通小孩，贼普通那种。”  
何九华舔舔唇，往外推了推秦霄贤，“尚九熙呢？还没来？”

“来了来了，催啥催。”  
搭档从里屋走出来，已经换上了大褂。

“就知道你要迟到，后台大褂也没啥了凑活吧。”尚九熙嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，“快着点啊。”

“好嘞。”

“嘿，”秦霄贤纳闷了，“何九华你心情很好啊？怎么回事？碰见天仙了？介绍认识认识？”

“介绍谁也不介绍你。”何九华往出扒拉秦霄贤，想起来又从兜里掏出来一个纸条，“下周想改个活，你一会儿帮我联系一下孟哥。”

秦霄贤接过捏得皱巴巴的纸条，眯着眼看了看，“xx日19：00 礼仪漫谈。嚯想开了啊你俩？”

“嗯？”  
“这不是酒店便签么？何九华你不是吧你跟人上床还想活呢？有病吧你！”

何九华穿着跟搭档颜色不一样的大褂狼狈地候场。

主持人介绍完毕。

他要朝着灯光走去。

有人在身后捏了捏他的指尖。

2.0

下了班已经入了深夜，还没八卦完的秦霄贤把何九华终于找到了理想炮友的惊天消息散播了出去，带上了孙九芳张九泰，三个人把何九华堵在了后门。

尚九熙跟在何九华后面差点撞一跟头，挠挠头发探头探脑，“啥啊，打劫是咋的？”

秦霄贤张九泰左右两边挽住何九华，孙九芳擒住了尚九熙。

“打劫，夜店走起！何九华请客！”

“哎哎哎捎带我干啥！”尚九熙被孙九芳捏着后脖子，很体贴地往下弯腰。

“你不在一个屁都问不出来，帮着灌酒！”

净帮着挡酒了。

尚九熙无语地把何九华推过来的酒杯再次捧进手里，看着已经在三个人的攻势下东倒西歪笑得没了眼睛的何九华。

“真的不是什么天仙。”何九华乐的像个一百斤的宝宝，拧咕着要跌进张九泰怀里了。  
张九泰也不见外，大咧咧把人往怀里揽，“怎么样的，就说说长相。快快快，给兄弟透个底。”

“就，就那样——”何九华迷迷糊糊想伸手去指，就看见视线那端的人正小口抿着酒，挑着眉头看他。

何九华从张九泰的怀抱里跳起来立正站好。

“我去找我的小宝贝了走的时候结账你们还要再喝不算我的了谢谢再见。”

何九华飞似的走了。剩下四个人面面相觑。

尚九熙耸耸肩，“那我是不是没工作了？”

“切，没意思。”秦霄贤在卡座里摊平，张九泰开始扫描舞池里的下酒菜。

尚九熙接到微信提醒。

“那我也走了。你们玩好。”

何九华在自己的单元楼下叼着烟接到昨晚一夜缠绵的小青年。

小青年喝了酒，指尖的温度烫得吓人。

“不怕邻居回来看见？”  
“他还蹦着呢吧。”

小青年跟着他进门。

这次他们有时间先后洗了个澡。

何九华刷着手机，微信里头秦霄贤还在追问，怕是还没醉死。  
张九泰没有声音。  
孙九芳发来了个一条，【？？？】

要说心细，还是孙九芳。

何九华发回去一个【。。。】，收获了一条【！！！】

“乐啥呢。”

擦着头发走出来的小青年看见何九华坐在床沿傻笑，也跟着乐起来。

他站起来，拉着小青年摔在床上，抽了人腰间的浴巾。  
浴巾是曾经他的搭档借宿的时候临时买了留在他家的便宜款式。

被摘去唯一的遮羞布的小青年被酒精蒸得发红的身体暴露在白炽灯下。

跟昨夜在昏暗陌生的房间里的一夜冲动不同。  
何九华在自己的家里，明亮，安静，温暖的卧室里，床上的人陷在被褥里，有些不好意思地闪烁着视线。

他舔了舔唇，第一次叫出小青年的名字。

“文博儿啊……”

昨天晚上他沉浸在狂喜当中，这天直到现在才有余裕去仔细听尚九熙的声音。

尚九熙总是在深吸一口气之后习惯性地咬唇，在一波情潮里努力抵御，然后在溃败的瞬间吐出囤积在喉咙口的一大串低吟，又在被顶得噎住一口气后重新建立脆弱的防线。

跟跳针的唱片似的。  
想听一曲儿顺溜的。

何九华致力于把那防线彻底拆除。

他抓着尚九熙的大腿，身下人的臀瓣离了床铺，半悬空地任他拖拽着往胯间挤压。  
尚九熙抻长了脖子，受不了地伸手抓着后头的床板，被颠出了一串哭音。

帮着挡了好多酒的人舌头都捋不直，却能倒着气语速极快地央求。

“何九华，何九华——轻点，你轻，啊操要死了要死了要死了！要——”  
一声尖叫堵在了喉口，房间骤然安静。  
尚九熙挺着腰身痉挛起来。  
何九华觉得他能幻听到液体喷薄而出时的声响。

“好家伙骗了哥多少年，不把你前面那么多个人的都给操出去操透了可不行。”  
“今天不是我死就是你亡啊宝贝。”

何九华伸手轻轻揉进人身前刚刚发泄过的小孔，听见人彻底哭出声来。

“没有，没有哥哥哥哥真的没有都带套的带的啊啊啊啊啊——”

大坝决堤，一溃千里。

手里的揉弄像是打开了尚九熙的阀门。

他用几乎能在房间里形成回响的音量呻吟尖叫，像只濒死的鱼在床板上挣扎弹跳试图临阵脱逃，下半身却被穿透在支配者的胯间，逃离不得。

他没有来得及顺出气去喊放手，喊救命。  
只能在快乐的地狱里垂死挣扎。

何九华的房间何九华的床，满床都是何九华的味道。

尚九熙哭喊着陷入短暂的意识断片，下身四溅而出的晶莹潮水湿了大片的被褥。

“多大了还尿床。”何九华翻过尚九熙，给人顺了顺后腰，用湿透的手轻轻拍了拍尚九熙的脸，把人的意识唤醒，又恶劣地在人的耳边重复了一遍这句话。  
尚九熙哆嗦着蜷起身子，嘴里抖落出几句不要了不要了明天还要上班。

何九华就着给他顺背的侧位抬起了尚九熙的腿，把依旧烫挺的物件楔进去，顶得尚九熙往上一蹦。

“可让我抓着了。”

“别想跑了。”


End file.
